


The Inches Between

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, crack??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passive-aggressive text messages that lead to some questionable decisions. Non-AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inches Between

  
There are over eleven million people living Beijing and nearly one thousand hotels. It's been months since they've been in the same country at the same time, but tonight, they happen to book rooms in the same hotel.   
  
After checking in, Joonmyun immediately retreats to his room, where his and Chanyeol's suitcases are already pushed against the wall. The others are either at the hotel bar, playing video games in each other's rooms, or strolling the city for the last cerulean hours before nightfall. He looks out the window and sees a conglomerate building outside the lobby entrance. He frowns in confusion—the members had already finished checking in almost half an hour ago, why are there even more fans waiting outside now?  
  
Joonmyun realizes that it's not their own fans, but someone else's. A dark limousine pulls up to the curb, and the door swings open. Even though he's on the fifth floor, Joonmyun's heart plummets as he recognizes those long limbs and the torso that follows. Yifan's face is a blur from up here, but Joonmyun's mind fills in the blanks. He can all too clearly see those dark, round eyes, that permanently brooding expression.   
  
Joonmyun always told him to smile more often. He thought the way Yifan's upper lip pulled back to reveal his dark gums was so handsome, even though Yifan didn't think it made him look cool. Yifan never listened to Joonmyun's advice, not until the end, at least. Joonmyun was thrilled, he thought that Yifan was becoming less self-conscious and possibly even happier. He didn't realize until later that Wu Yifan simply stopped giving a fuck about anything.   
  
It's the bitter dredges of thoughts like these that still the erratic beating of Joonmyun's heart. His body is tingling with adrenaline, and the memories of their last few days spent together crash through the mental barrier he constructed, flooding through his mind. Though he has tried, he will never forget how painful it was to smile knowing that it would be the last time they appear onstage together, the last time they would be able to touch each other. After forcing himself to smile through that kind of pain, Joonmyun reminds himself to never allow Yifan to ever touch him again. Yifan always told him to smile more often.   
  
He refuses to even think about Yifan. He doesn't want to accept the fact that he still has dreams about Yifan, both heartbreaking ones and happy ones that are even more heartbreaking when he wakes up to reality. He refuses to acknowledge that Yifan's number is still saved in his contacts, under the name "00". Because that's all that Yifan is now to Joonmyun. Nothing. Zero.   
  
But he does acknowledge how dangerous it is for Yifan's number to still be saved on his phone. Joonmyun has the sneaking suspicion that he has drunk dialed Yifan at least once. His number has showed up in Joonmyun's call history a couple times over the past few months, and not as a received call. Now that Joonmyun is reminded so jarringly of Yifan's existence (which he had been steadily trying to ignore and forget), he decides that it is time to finally delete Yifan from his life.   
  
His thumb hovers over the icon that would erase Yifan from his contact list, but then he hesitates and opens a new text message to him instead. Joonmyun thinks that he deserves the right to get the final word in for once.   
  
kjm:  _I don't miss you at all._  
  
Before Joonmyun can return to his contact list, he receives a message back.   
  
wyf:  _I don't miss you either._  
  
Vexed by the audacity of Yifan's response, Joonmyun types out a reply and presses send without even thinking.   
  
kjm:  _I don't even miss your dick._  
  
Yifan replies without missing a beat.   
  
wyf:  _My dick doesn't miss you._  
  
kjm:  _Yeah? Well mine doesn't miss you, either. Chanyeol sucked me off last night._  
  
Joonmyun doesn't know why he's revealing this to Yifan, but he's too inflamed to care.   
  
wyf:  _I hope you learned from him, he was always better at it then you were._  
  
Perhaps it's the blasé way that Yifan is responding to all of Joonmyun's barbed remarks, but Joonmyun is so aggravated he loses all clarity of thought. He unzips his jeans and pushes his boxers down to snap a photo of his unclothed member. He sends it to Yifan with the caption, " _THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON, WU YIFAN._ "  
  
wyf:  _It's not even that big._  
  
kjm:  _BIGGER THAN YOURS_  
  
wyf:  _Definitely not. I can prove it if you come to my hotel room. ;)_  
  
Joonmyun's heart skips a beat when he realizes that Yifan knows that they're in the same hotel, and, moreover, wants to meet up. And that winky face... It's been so long since Yifan sent him winky faces. It reminds Joonmyun of all the times they spent promoting in different countries, hundreds of miles apart, craving each other's touch. Yifan always had a way of making Joonmyun blush, even when constrained by a character limit.   
  
kjm:  _...How did you know we were in the same hotel?_  
  
wyf:  _I heard you were going to be in Beijing the same night as me, so I found out which hotel you were staying at and booked a room._  
  
kjm:  _But we booked rooms in several decoy hotels, too..._  
  
wyf:  _Guess I got lucky._  
  
Joonmyun can almost see his shrug.   
  
wyf:  _Room 522._  
  
kjm:  _That's just down the hallway from our room..._  
  
wyf:  _I know. Will you meet me? Or should I come find you?_  
  
kjm:  _I'll come to your room, Chanyeol might come back at any minute._  
  
wyf:  _I'll see you soon._  
  
Joonmyun almost types "I love you" out of habit. But instead, he finally summons the courage to delete Yifan from his contact list. He'll say goodbye to Yifan once and for all, face to face, for closure. And then he will never come into contact with him again.   
  
  
  
  
Things have changed so much, but Joonmyun's heart still flutters with the thrill of a tryst the way it did the first time they met illicitly like this almost two years ago. But this time feels so much more surreal. Joonmyun isn't sure if he wants to laugh or cry by the time he sneaks down the hallway to Yifan's hotel room.   
  
When Yifan opens the door, Joonmyun is almost knocked breathless with nerves and emotion. The stoic corners of Yifan's lips curl upwards ever so slightly when he sees Joonmyun's wide-eyed look.   
  
"Come in," he purrs, and Joonmyun's nose scrunches in disgust.   
  
"I'm just here to prove that my dick is bigger than yours," Joonmyun says, breezing past Yifan, who holds the door open for him. He slips his shoes off and sits at the edge of the bed. It all feels so familiar in a way that is both comforting and unsettling all at once.   
  
"Do you...want to talk first?" Yifan asks, sitting next to him.   
  
"No," Joonmyun flatly refuses. "I'm going to prove that you're wrong and go back to bed. My own bed."  
  
"So you were thinking about me in bed? Is that why you texted?" Yifan asks with a teasing lilt in his voice.  
  
"Absolutely not," Joonmyun denies stubbornly. "I was looking out the window, for your information."  
  
"How romantic," Yifan snickers.   
  
Joonmyun's frown reaches Sehun-level depths as he begins unzipping his jeans and pushing them down to his knees. He tries to shove Yifan with his free hand, but Yifan catches Joonmyun's hand in his own. He squeezes Joonmyun's hand and gently kisses his fingertips. Joonmyun will his body not to react, but the aching in his chest refuses to cease.   
  
"Just as I thought," Yifan says, nodding wisely. "Looks like you're wrong this time, Joonmyunie."  
  
Joonmyun's lower lip pushes out ever so slightly, and he springs on Yifan's crotch to pull his sweatpants down just to check and make sure.   
  
"I told you so," Yifan chuckles.   
  
"I'm not hard right now," Joonmyun grumbles. "I'm bigger when I'm hard."  
  
"I doubt that'll help, but why don't we put that theory to the test?" Yifan suggests smoothly. He pulls off the rest of his clothing and helps Joonmyun, as well.   
  
"I remember how you used to get hard just from kissing. Is it still that easy to get Joonmyunie Junior excited?" Yifan teases. He pushes Joonmyun back onto the bed, taking in the sight of his pale, sculpted body.   
  
Joonmyun tries to protest, but Yifan slips his knees between his thighs and brings their lips together in a desperate, hungry kiss. His hand wanders down to Joonmyun's crotch, and Joonmyun, as expected, is already half hard. Joonmyun grunts as he sits up and pushes Yifan over so that he's sitting on his lap. He curls one hand around Yifan's neck and encloses Yifan's cock in his other.   
  
"I bet I can last longer," Joonmyun breathes. He rests his forehead against Yifan's and spits into his palm before stroking Yifan's cock. Yifan starts to harden immediately at the feeling of Joonmyun's hand on his cock and the taste of his lips on his tongue.   
  
"Remember how you lasted less than five minutes the first time I gave you a handjob? And I jerked you off through your jeans, too." Joonmyun barks out a laugh and speeds his tugs.   
  
Yifan moans into Joonmyun’s mouth and thumbs at the head of Joonmyun’s cock, spreading the drops of precum down the shaft. Joonmyun notes with some disappointment that Yifan’s erect member is indeed bigger than his own, not that he really expected anything otherwise. Instead, he focuses on jerking Yifan off as efficiently as possible.  
  
Yifan feels a warmth tugging deep in his groin. He’s usually the first one to spill, and Joonmyun had always teased him relentlessly for it.  
  
“If you cum first, you have to stay in my room for the night,” Yifan grunts between gasps for air.  
  
“And if you do?” Joonmyun doubts that Yifan will last longer than him. Joonmyun has always been master of his own body and mind, and he can tell from Yifan’s clenched muscles that he’s edging closer to orgasm.  
  
“I’ll do whatever you want me to,” Yifan pants.  
  
“I don’t ever want to see you again.”  
  
Yifan leans away to look down at Joonmyun’s face. He thought that they were just bantering, he didn’t think that Joonmyun was actually still angry with him.   
  
“Joonmyun, why did you come here? You still haven’t forgiven me, have you?”  
  
“I just need,” Joonmyun growls, “some fucking closure.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Yifan whispers and cards his fingers through Joonmyun’s hair.  
  
“Whatever,” Joonmyun huffs. “You’re still going to cum first.”  
  
  
Yifan can’t allow for that to happen. Not just because he wants to win this stupid game, but also because he needs this chance to maybe win Joonmyun over again. Joonmyun had made it clear before Yifan left that they would forget about their history together. They were both just employees, and Yifan had decided to quit his job. Yifan had respected Joonmyun’s wishes, but every late night phone call he would receive from an inebriated Joonmyun checking up on him would only kindle his hope.  
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Yifan says in the husky voice that he knows is irresistible to Joonmyun.  
  
He lowers his head so that he’s level with Joonmyun’s chest. Without warning, he closes his lips around one of Joonmyun’s nipples, sucking a tight, wet vacuum around it, and he rolls Joonmyun’s other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. It's Joonmyun's most sensitive point, which Yifan is more than willing to exploit.   
  
Joonmyun had barely been holding himself together, but the unexpected flick of Yifan's hot tongue and his insistent tugs cause him to lose control, and he comes in spurts that ooze out between Yifan's fingers. Even as Joonmyun is softening and his body is limp from orgasm, Yifan continues to stroke Joonmyun's cock and play with his nipples, pinching and pulling the pigmented flesh.   
  
Painfully sensitive at this point, Joonmyun writhes on the mattress and whines for Yifan to stop. Yifan grins and goes down on Joonmyun to suck on his softening cock until he has lapped up every drop of cum. He doesn't stop until Joonmyun is a panting, whimpering mess, utterly wrecked from overstimulation.   
  
"I think I win," Yifan murmurs and then proceeds to suck on Joonmyun's full lower lip. Joonmyun is too extinguished to reply and only moans a little in response.   
  
Joonmyun's cheeks are rosy with the afterglow of sex, and dark, sweaty strands of hair cling to his temples. Yifan doesn't think Joonmyun could look any more beautiful than he does in this moment.   
  
"Lay down," Joonmyun commands with lethargic, half-lidded eyes. "I'm going to suck you off now."  
  
Yifan obeys, but not before kissing Joonmyun again and catching a drop of sweat trickling down Joonmyun's jaw with his tongue.   
  
"Disgusting," Joonmyun mutters. Yifan grabs his arm and lifts it up to expose a patch of dark, stringy hair. He positions his face over the patch and licks a long stripe up the junction.   
  
Joonmyun shrieks and scrambles away from Yifan, spluttering, "Filthy!"  
  
Yifan chuckles and pulls Joonmyun back by the ankle. "How is that worse than putting your mouth on a dick?"  
  
Joonmyun rolls his eyes but settles between Yifan's thighs. His lips stretch easily to accommodate Yifan's girth. Yifan watches Joonmyun's head bob up and down his length until he can't even keep his eyes open. Then, he feels the scrape of Joonmyun's teeth against his erection.   
  
"Fuck," he hisses. Yifan has never been so terrified, yet strangely turned on at the same time. But this is what thrills him the most about sleeping with Joonmyun—he can turn Joonmyun into a whimpering mess, or he can let Joonmyun take complete dominance over him. Joonmyun keeps him guessing, and he likes that, most of the time.   
  
"I'm gonna-" Yifan warns, considerate of how Joonmyun dislikes the bitter taste of cum. Joonmyun gives the head of Yifan's cock one last darting lick before leaning away to finish the job with his fingers.   
  
"You can clean yourself off," Joonmyun tells him as he reaches for the comforter that had been pushed to the floor.   
  
Yifan dabs the semen away from his belly and shakes Joonmyun by the shoulder. "Don't fall asleep," he reprimands. "What's the point in you staying here if you're going to actually sleep?"  
  
"What did you want me to do," Joonmyun mumbles, squinting at Yifan.   
  
"Talk?" Yifan suggests, snaking his arms around Joonmyun's shoulders. "Or you could listen to me talk. There are some things I want to say to you."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"I haven't said I love you in awhile."  
  
Joonmyun shakes his head. "No. You can't just say something like that and expect... That's not how it works."  
  
"Who said I'm expecting anything?" Yifan hums. "I just wanted to let you know. In case you forgot."  
  
The buzz of Joonmyun's phone from the nightstand interrupts Joonmyun before he can say anything. He swipes the screen, and Yifan watches over his shoulder. It's a text from Chanyeol.   
  
pcy:  _Hyung where are you? What are you doing?_  
  
The moment of pause it takes for Joonmyun to equivocate a response gives Yifan the opportunity to snatch the phone and type one out for him.   
  
kjm:  _Getting some ;)_  
  
pcy:  _Ha ha nice!_  
  
Joonmyun glares at Yifan as he slips the phone into the bedside drawer. "I don't even use winky faces," he complains.  
  
"Nobody will notice, least of all Chanyeol."  
  
"What if he tells the others that I broke the company rules?"  
  
"They'll think you're cool. They might even respect you more for managing to get laid."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I think a lot of people would be willing to sleep with me."  
  
"Shhh." Yifan presses Joonmyun's face into his chest to subdue him. "Just enjoy the moment, yeah?"  
  
Joonmyun's warm breath fans out across Yifan's bare skin, and Yifan holds him close as they both pretend that they're going to see each other again tomorrow.   
  



End file.
